15) Epipora
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 15: Ada tiga hal yang rasa-rasanya tak akan pernah Yoongi lupakan semasa hidup. Min Yoongi pernah berdiri di ujung maut. Min Yoongi pernah dipermainkan waktu. Dengan malaikat, Min Yoongi pernah berkelut. / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 15**

 **BTS, YOONMIN FANFICTION**

 _ **'EPIPORA'**_

 **Romance-Fantasy**

 **Sebuah kisah bagaimana Jimin mengharap cintanya. Sebuah cerita bagaimana Yoongi mendapati penyelamat hidupnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga puluh satu, Desember. Malam pesta tahun baru.

Itu adalah hari ketika serpih putih salju merambah jatuh, menumpuk di jalan kelam. Langit menandakan malam, dengan angin dingin membelai pipi tiap orang.

Mobil dikendarai Yoongi dengan cepat, hanya berniat untuk menerobos lampu hijau sebelum berkedip ke merah. Yang tak ia sangka adalah roda empat lain dari arah timur lewat pula, tanpa bisa dihindari. Dentum keras dan decit ban sempat membuat sejumlah orang menutup telinga. Selanjutnya ada sunyi terhitung beberapa detik. Hingga riuh redam suara terdengar bising.

Di sana, di atas hampar putih ada warna merah yang menodai. Dua pengemudi sama-sama sekarat dengan sang korban dirundungi kondisi terparah akibat mobilnya yang jatuh miring.

Seru-seruan permintaan tolong terdengar di sana-sini. Ada lima menit hingga padu sirine antara mobil polisi dan _ambulance_ datang bersusulan.

Tangis seorang bocah membuat sang ibu segera menggendongnya. Mengatakan banyak kalimat penenang guna mengurangi kekagetan. Maka dibawanya sang anak menjauh, menepi ke pinggiran dan melangkah pergi. Kaki-kakinya bergerak cepat melewati dua pemuda yang hanya diam membisu di trotoar.

Tinggi mereka tak jauh beda. Yang surai hitam lebih pendek sedikit dengan _sweater_ tebal warna pastel, parasnya bisa dibilang lebih manis. Mata lurus ke depan menatapi kerumunan orang-orang panik. Sementara sosok di sampingnya juga berdiri dengan wajah lebih kaku. Rambutnya dicat dengan warna kelabu dan tubuh tertutupi mantel bulu selutut. Jimin memandangi wajah pria itu dari samping sembari menggigit-gigit bibir.

"Min Yoongi- _ssi_?"

Si rambut abu-abu menoleh kala namanya disebut dengan lirih. Lukis wajahnya masih tak berubah, kaku dan gundah. Masih agak-agak tak paham mengapa ia lihat tubuhnya di depan sana penuh darah.

"Tenang saja, kau masih belum benar-benar kehilangan nyawa." Satu kalimat dari bibir pria manis itu sanggup membuat alis Yoongi terangkat. Namun ia sendiri tetap tak bisa berkata.

Ada sedikit rasa lega mendengar hal itu. Entah, sehampa-hampanya ia menjalani dua puluh lima tahun hidup, sedikitpun tak diinginkannya untuk mati muda. Sekosong-kosongnya ia jalani waktu tanpa keluarga, tak pernah satu kalipun ia berdoa untuk menyusul ayah-ibu istirahat _di atas sana_.

"Jadi?" Suara Yoongi menggantung.

"Aku menawarkan satu kehidupan lain. Apa kau mau, Min Yoongi?"

Tak perlu waktu untuk berpikir, sungguh. Yoongi tentu mengangguk mau yang membuat sosok di depannya itu meyunggingkan senyum lantas maju mendekat. "Tutup matamu. Hitung satu hingga sepuluh. Cari aku." Selesai membisik ia berlari melewati tubuh Yoongi.

Yang diperintah menurut. Dalam benak benar-benar menyebutkan urutan angkanya. Begitu membuka mata, yang ditangkap pandangan hanya jalanan kosong. Lampu menjulang tinggi di kanan-kiri, pendarnya kuning terang.

Lambat-lambat dilangkahkan pasang kaki. Belum jauh, sebuah harmoni nada mengisi ruang telinganya. Itu membuat Yoongi segera berbalik. Ada jembatan panjang di sana, dengan sosok tadi duduk manis di pagar besi.

Yoongi ikuti alunannya sampai berdiri tegak di depan si surai hitam. "Kau tak sembunyi." Ujarnya.

Sosok itu menggeleng dan menghentikan dendang lagu. "Aku bilang, cukup temukan aku." Lalu badannya berdiri, meniti pelan di atas pembatas dengan tangan terentang menyeimbangkan badan. Yoongi ikut naik dan berjalan pelan di belakang si pria. Perutnya bergolak tak nyaman melihat laju sungai yang tenang tanpa riak.

"Jangan lihat ke bawah." Suara kali ini terdengar lebih lembut. Empunya sudah berbalik posisi menghadap Yoongi dan mengulurkan satu tangan. Telapak Yoongi terangkat dan menggenggam jemari-jemari yang nyatanya lebih mungil. Hangat menjalar.

"Namaku Jimin, kuharap kau bisa ingat. Nah, cari aku, Min Yoongi."

Dengan itu pria bernama Jimin membiarkan angin mendorong tubuhnya turun. Mata Yoongi membeliak, ia meremang. Namun refleks dua lengannya melingkari tubuh Jimin dan membawa itu dalam dekap erat. Tinggal menunggu debur air menyambut mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga, Januari.

Tubuh yang baring di atas tempat tidur itu terlonjak. Grafik jantungnya sempat naik-turun cepat tak beraturan. Dan begitu kelopak terbuka paksa, semua kembali normal. Hanya deru nafas cepat yang kini teredengar.

Min Yoongi merasa tubuhnya remuk.

Langkah-langkah kaki berderap kilat di lorong, Yoongi bisa mendengarnya jelas. Lalu pintu ruang digeser cepat dan seorang dokter serta perawat masuk guna memeriksa. Tak ada yang salah kata mereka. Yoongi hanya tahu intinya ia masih butuh banyak hari untuk sembuh total. Dan hening lagi.

Yang Yoongi lakukan hanya menatap langi-langit putih. Sedari tadi ia tak bisa hilangkan bayang-bayang mimpi. Cerita singkat itu terus saja muncul, seolah memang tergambar dalam udara. Bibir Min Yoongi bergetar, kala hendak menggumam sebuah nama.

"Jimin."

Terus diulangi hingga kantuk menjemput lagi. Membawanya pada mimpi yang lalu. Kisah yang tak berbeda, wajah yang masih sama. Senyum Jimin yang terpampang, hangat genggam tangan, dan tubuh itu yang didekapnya erat sekali kala terjun jatuh. Yoongi harap ketika ia bangun lagi, masih bisa diingatnya nama itu.

Nyatanya entah dengan alasan apa Tuhan tak mengabulkan. Nama 'Jimin' makin samar dalam memori Yoongi. Pagi kala menyuap sarapan, ia masih bisa ingat. Bersama dengan berubahnya waktu, semua hilang. Malam itu, bulir air mata turun menjejak pipi Yoongi tanpa diketahui penyebabnya. Dan kisah kecil yang ada tertimbun di dasar hati.

Malam itu pula, seorang pria berdiri diam di halaman rumah sakit. Kepala mendongak, dua tangan saling menggenggam; berdoa. Dengan itu nurani berbisik,

"Aku di sini. Cari aku, Min Yoongi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lima Januari adalah saat Yoongi berpikir setidaknya dua orang polisi datang menghampiri ketika ia beranjak sehat. Karena sengaja tidak sengaja, ia tahu jika sudah menyebabkan sebuah kecelakaan. Terasa ingatannya segar jika menilik balik kejadian tersebut.

Namun faktanya tak ada satupun yang datang. Saat menanyakan hal itu pada perawat, jawabannya hanya membuat bingung.

"Tidak ada yang kemari. Kau di sini memang akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas, tapi kau tidak menabrak siapapun. Kau tak bisa mengendalikan mobil karena setengah mabuk." Itu penjelasannya.

Ketika Yoongi bertanya apakah ia amnesia pada sang dokter, yang ada justru ditertawakan.

"Anda baik-baik saja. Kecelakaan tunggal tidak perlu membuat polisi menyeretmu ke penjara, bukan? Cukup bayar denda jika sudah keluar dari rumah sakit karena saat itu Anda memang sedikit mabuk." Lagi, Yoongi masih tak yakin. Pria itu keluar ruangan dengan menggeret penyangga infusnya malas.

Ia mengusak surai keheranan. Sungguh dia tahu sekali jika sudah menabrak mobil lain. Ada apa dengan semua ini? Atau memang hal itu tak pernah dialami?

Mendadak tubuhnya terdorong maju beberapa langkah, bahkan hampir terjungkal. Mulutnya sudah siap mengumpat keras tapi untung bisa ditahan. Yoongi berbalik, mendapati pemuda yang menubruknya masih berjongkok mengambil baterai ponsel. Selembar masker membungkus separuh wajah.

Mata Yoongi menyipit, ingin tahu siapa orang asing tersebut. Namun sosok itu justru membungkuk badan berkali-kali tanda maaf dan langsung lari pergi. Yoongi mendecak. Jadi, ia lanjut melangkah ke kamar. Tangan hendak dimasukkan dalam saku baju, tetapi dirasanya ada sesuatu. Gumpalan kecil kertas yang seingat Yoongi tak mungkin ada di sana. Awalnya hendak dibuang, namun ada dorongan untuk memeriksa.

Ada sebaris kalimat singkat di situ. _'Hai, Min Yoongi.'_

Dahi berkerut, lalu leher melongok hendak mencari sisa-sisa keberadaan orang tadi. Sayang, tak ada. Yoongi hanya memiringkan kepala, otak berputar mengingat siapa-siapa saja kenalannya yang senang dengan kegiatan iseng seperti ini. Rasa-rasanya tidak ada. Lagipula, hanya satu dua orang saja yang memang mengenalnya. Yoongi tak begitu suka dikenali banyak figur.

Bahu mengedik lalu mengembalikan serpih kertas tersebut ke dalam saku.

Pesan ringan itu rupanya tak hanya satu kali dikirm. Esoknya dia menemukan _sticky note_ pink pastel tertempel di vas bunga. Esoknya lagi tertempel di bantal kala dia kembali dari jalan-jalan. Yang terakhir tertempel pada kemasan susu pisang di atas nakas kamar.

' _Cepat sembuh.'_

' _Sampai bertemu lagi.'_

' _Hei, apa kau bisa ingat aku?'_

Untuk yang terakhir itu, Yoongi benar-benar heran. Siapa yang harus diingatnya? Mencoba berpikir, nyatanya ia tak menemukan sosok yang tepat.

Di hari kepulangannya, Yoongi tak menemukan apapun. Sampai satu minggu dengan kegiatan rutinitas, Yoongi tidak menerima satupun. Walau begitu, nyatanya ia tetap penasaran. Ada rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan. Terkadang hal itu membuatnya tak fokus dengan pekerjaan.

Yoongi hanya karyawan kecil di sebuah toko buku, letaknya di tengah kota dekat halte dan banyak _café_. Sekarang gilirannya menjaga kasir. Dan memikirkan tentang pesan-pesan singkat yang diterima itu membuatnya mengabaikan seorang pelanggan.

Lima menit pelanggan tersebut berdiri diam, namun si kasir sibuk menerawang. Jadi, yang dilakukannya adalah mengetuk-ngetuk buku tersebut di meja dan Yoongi baru saja kembali pada keadaan sekitar.

"Ah, maaf." Segera diambilnya buku itu dari tangan si pembeli. Melihat judul yang terpampang, dahinya mengernyit heran. Sebab, ini kali ketiga sang pelanggan yang sama membeli buku bertajuk ' _The Little Mermaid'_. Hanya beda versi penerbit memang, namun sepengetahuan Yoongi semua cerita tentang putri duyung itu sama saja.

"Apa kau mengoleksi ini semua?" Memberanikan diri ia melontar tanya.

Si pelanggan tersenyum saja. Ia meraih ponsel dan jemari segera bergerak cepat. _'Aku ingin tahu apa semua cerita mereka berakhir menyedihkan.'_

Yoongi tertegun sebentar. Sempat ia tatap pasang manik mata si pelanggan. Sendu di sana dan Yoongi hanya mampu tersenyum tak enak. "Putri Duyung akan selalu menjadi buih. Dia teman laut."

Pelanggan itu hanya megangguk. Lantas menerima bingkisan buku dan melambai sebelum pergi. Mata Yoongi memeriksa jam dinding. Waktunya tutup dan orang tadi selalu saja menjadi pelanggan terakhir. Yoongi menghela nafas, beranjak menghampiri rak-rak buku guna merapikan apa-apa saja yang lepas dari tempatnya.

Langkah membawa ia pada rak berisi cerita-cerita dongeng. Ada buku bersampul sama dengan pelanggan tadi dan Yoongi meraihnya. Oh, apa yang ditunggunya semenjak keluar dari rumah sakit tertempel di sana. Seperti biasa, singkat.

' _Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Cari aku, Min Yoongi.'_

Dengan itu Yoongi bergegas keluar, mata melalang buana ke kanan-kiri. Hati mengharap orang tadi masih belum jauh melangkah. Sayang, tak ada satu orangpun yang figurnya sama dengan sang pelanggan. Yoongi hanya tatapi kertas warna cerah di tangan, hela nafas keluar putus asa. Maka dari itu ia hanya mendecak kesal dan berniat masuk kembali.

Begitu mengangkat dagu, matanya membeliak. Di sela lalu-lalang banyak kendaraan, di seberang jalanan hitam, bisa Yoongi lihat siapa yang dicarinya. Melambaikan tangan dengan santai, lalu memasang senyum.

Yoongi bimbang. Ingin membereskan toko dan menutupnya terlebih dahulu atau menghampiri orang asing di sana sebelum hilang lagi. Dan kala itulah yang ia lihat adalah si orang asing sibuk menulis pada selembar kertas. Yoongi sabar menunggu, tahu jika ada kalimat lain ditujukan untuknya.

' _Aku menunggu.'_

Hanya itu, cukup sekali membuat Yoongi menyunggingkan lengkung senang di parasnya. Tanpa sadar mengangkat ibu jari dengan semangat dan bergegas masuk dalam toko. Cepat-cepat ia ganti pakaian, menyambar tas di ruang karyawan lalu berlari keluar sebelum meyakinkan jika meja kasir tertutup aman.

Pria itu masih di sana, berdiri tegak dengan buku baru dalam dekapan dua tangan. Yoongi memainkan jari-jarinya gelisah, menunggu-nunggu kapan lampu pejalan kaki berkedip jadi hijau. Maka tak ayal jika merah berganti warna, tempo langkah kaki Yoongi menjadi lebih cepat. Lantas melambat begitu sudah benar-benar ada di hadapan sosok yang selama ini hanya ada pada angan-angan.

"Ikut aku. Kita perlu bicara." Tanpa salam-sapa barang satu-dua kata, Yoongi menautkan jemari dan menarik orang tersebut pergi. Membawanya sekedar mencari tempat untuk duduk yang nyaman. Ada banyak tanya mengendap dalam hati Yoongi, ditahannya hingga sampai pada sebuah _café_ mungil.

"Siapa namamu?" Sempat Yoongi bertanya sebelum membiarkan denting lonceng selamat datang berbunyi.

Yang ditanya hanya menatap manik Yoongi dalam diamnya, bibir sedikit-sedikit digigiti. Namun, pada akhirnya ia melepas genggam tangan Yoongi. Menorehkan rangkaian huruf yang bisa Yoongi gumamkan, "Jimin."

Mendengar lirih kata dari bibir Yoongi, sosok dengan nama Jimin itu mengangguk dengan semangatnya. Ada binar harapan dalam bola mata, namun tak disadari oleh Yoongi sendiri. Pria itu terlampau sibuk mengira apa-apa saja yang akan ditanyakan nanti. Sedikit bingung juga karena nyatanya Jimin tidak bersuara.

Dua _cup_ kopi hangat sudah mengepulkan asap tipis-tipis. Namun, baik Yoongi maupun Jimin masih saja terkunci dalam hening. Sama-sama sibuk menatapi gambar wajah di hadapan. Setelah menyusun kalimat dalam benak, Yoongi menyesap minumannya baru bergerak. Mengambil sebuah _note_ kecil dari ransel dan membukanya. Sengaja memamerkan lembar-perlembar pada Jimin, karena semua kertas pesan singkat yang pernah dikirim tertempel rapi di sana. Tertulis pula dengan tanggalnya.

Dan Yoongi menyisipkan pesan baru tadi dalam _note_.

"Ini semua kau yang mengirim, bukan?" Begitu tanya pertama terlontar, kepala Jimin dengan cepat mengangguk. "Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Jimin mengangkat telunjuknya naik.

Satu alis Yoongi naik, tanda heran. "Hm? Hanya satu kali? Berarti kita tidak sedekat itu."

Jimin mendengus. Pada akhirnya terpaksa mengeluarkan ponsel dan jemari mulai bergerak cepat.

' _Aku sudah memperhatikanmu lama sekali, tapi aku memang tidak pernah kau lihat.'_ Tulisnya seperti itu sebelum memberikan ponselnya pada Yoongi.

Membuat Yoongi entah kenapa jadi mengulum senyum lalu berujar, "Kau baru saja mengakui kalau memang menguntitku?"

Raut paras Jimin berubah kesal karena dahinya berkerut. Dengan kasar menarik ponselnya dan balik menulis kalimat di sana. ' _Aku bukan penguntit. Serius, kau tak mengingatku?'_

Yoongi lagi-lagi menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali. Kurasa karena hanya sekali, bukankah wajar jika tak ingat?"

Dua bahu Jimin turun lesu. Ia menunduk, tangan-tangannya bergulat resah. Kecanggungan kembali melanda dan dua orang di sana sama-sama tak tahu lagi harus apa.

"Tapi, Jimin. Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu terus mengirimkan pesan-pesan seperti itu. Aku justru jadi lebih menghargaimu yang berani muncul di hadapanku. Uhm, jadi aku tak akan keberatan jika kau memang ingin kita menjadi… -teman?" Itu rentet kalimat panjang yang pernah Yoongi ucapkan selain untai pidato perpisahan sekolah dulu.

Mendengar tawaran seperti itu membuat mata Jimin kembali cerah. Dengan semangat mengangguk banyak kali yang membuat Yoongi terkekeh ringan. Pria itu mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponsel Jimin baru mengembalikannya pada si pemilik.

"Ini nomorku, kau boleh kirim pesan kapanpun. Tapi aku harus pulang sekarang." Yoongi membereskan catatan kecilnya di meja dan beranjak, sementara Jimin masih duduk manis di meja dengan mata mengikuti tiap-tiap gerak Yoongi.

"Nah, salam kenal, Jimin." Dengan mengusak surai Jimin, Yoongi melenggang pergi. Langkah dirasanya jadi lebih ringan. Mungkin karena penasaran beratnya sudah terkikis? Tidak, ada beberapa titik yang masih mengganjal.

Jimin sendiri sibuk memandangi nomor ponsel Yoongi yang sudah tersimpan. Lalu menoleh ke arah luar jendela dan menemukan Yoongi yang berdiri menghadapnya. Jimin melambai, dibalas pula oleh sang pria incaran. Ada hangat menjalar di pipi.

Jadi, hari-hari selanjutnya dua orang itu mulai dekat. Ada banyak momen untuk dijalani, ada banyak tawa yang dikeluarkan. Sebongkah senang terus saja bertunas, tumbuh membuahkan rasa nyaman. Namun nyatanya di antara dua insan, masih ada selip rasa takut. Di sela bahagia, samar-samar ada ragu yang terus datang.

Jimin tidak bisa menahan semua itu.

Yang sayangnya, Yoongi tak pernah tahu. Bahkan ketika Jimin mulai melontarkan sebentuk tanya yang mampu memunculkan gundah di nurani Yoongi lagi.

Sore itu salju kembali turun dan keduanya berada di perpustakaan kota. Yoongi di sana menemani Jimin untuk mencari sebuah buku. Lembar-lembar berisi dongeng.

"Sekarang apa yang kau baca selain _'The Little Mermaid'_?" Di sana, di antara rak kayu yang menjulang, Yoongi menyandarkan punggung. Membiarkan Jimin asyik melongok-longok mencari apa yang ia mau. Dan Yoongi hanya bisa diam ketika pria itu menunjukkan sebuah buku anak yang lain.

Kisah Peter Pan.

Berikutnya, Jimin menarik Yoongi untuk duduk di ujung ruang, sengaja mendekati sunyi.

"Tanganmu selalu hangat, ya, Jimin- _ah_." Kalimat itu teruntai pelan dari bibir Yoongi. Selanjutnya yang ia rasa adalah genggam telapak Jimin makin mengerat.

Mereka duduk berhadapan dan dengan sabar Yoongi menunggu apa yang ingin Jimin lakukan. Seperti biasa, pada akhirnya hanya ponsel yang menjadi perantara pembicaraan keduanya.

' _Kau tahu kisah ini?'_

Yoongi mengangguk cukup sekali. "Dulu perpustakaan sekolah dasarku cukup lengkap jika tentang dongeng-dongeng anak seperti ini. Lagipula, versi _cartoon_ -nya lebih menarik."

Jimin lanjut menimpali. _'Menurutmu, mana yang Peter suka? Wendy? Tinkerbell?'_

Yoongi sempat terkekeh sebelum melontar jawab. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari anak-anak seperti mereka? Kurasa Peter suka keduanya."

' _Kenapa?'_

Yonngi menopang dagu. "Entahlah. Tapi Tink sendiri hanya peri. Sosok yang muncul dan bercahaya jika hanya ada yang percaya."

Ada senyum kecil di ujung bibir Jimin. _'Kau lebih suka Wendy, rupanya.'_

"Tidak juga. Sebelum kau bertanya, aku tak pernah memikirkan hal-hal kecil seperti ini, Jimin." Yoongi menggaruk-garuk dagu.

' _Ketidakpercayaan dari sosok yang dicintai hanya membuat sang Putri Duyung dan Tink tersiksa, bukan begitu? Hidup keduanya bergantung pada setitik keyakinan saja. Kasihan.'_

"Sudahlah, Jim. Lagipula mereka tidak nyata." Yoongi mengambil buku yang justru tak Jimin baca sama sekali. Hendak mengembalikan itu ke tempat semula. Namun, tangan yang menahan langkahnya membuat Yoongi menatap paras sendu Jimin. Yoongi berdiri kaku melihat Jimin yang merobek selembar kertas kecil dari catatan dalam tas, lantas menggores pena di sana.

' _Mereka nyata untuk yang percaya. Sekali lagi, temukan aku, Min Yoongi.'_ Selanjutnya Jimin berjalan keluar lebih dulu. Yoongi tak membuang waktu untuk menyusul. Sosok itu belum pulang lebih dulu rupanya.

Rintik es mungil masih turun. Dari balik pintu, Yoongi melihat jelas punggung Jimin dan bagaimana pria itu berjongkok. Menatapi tetes-tetes langit yang jatuh menjejak jalan.

Yoongi sempat termangu, namun melihat bagaimana langit makin deras menangis, ia langsung pergi ke penyimpanan payung. Mencari-cari miliknya namun tak ada. Hanya payung biru Jimin yang dikenali.

"Sial. Siapapun yang mencuri payungku, semoga masih bisa selamat sampai pintu rumah." Nyatanya dalam hati ia sudah banyak mengumpat kesal. Mau tak mau ditariknya payung milik Jimin dan menghampiri pria itu.

"Untuk apa kau tinggalkan payungnya kalau masih menunggu di sini." Yoongi tarik pergelangan Jimin agar mau berdiri. "Sebenarnya, ke mana aku harus mencarimu? Kau selalu mudah kutemui, Jimin."

Jimin tak mersepon. Ia membiarkan satu tangan Yoongi melingkar pada bahunya. "Kalau kau marah karena pendapatku, maaf." Dua tangannya terus mengepal erat begitu mendapati kecupan-kecupan kecil di pelipis.

Yoongi melakukan itu sembari menuntun untuk berjalan maju. Tak lupa menawarkan makan malam bersama namun hanya diberi respon gelengan. Mereka langkahi serpihan salju yang mulai menumpuk sepanjang batas jalan. Tak banyak yang ingin dibicarakan dan dua sosok tersebut hanya mampu tutup mulut sampai menunggu lampu pejalan kaki berubah warna.

Deru campuran kendaraan menimbulkan bising. Mata Yoongi masih fokus pada garis-garis _zebra cross_ ketika suara asing merambah masuk dalam pendengaran.

"Bagaimana jika aku juga tidak nyata?"

Kepala Yoongi tolehkan, menatap tepat manik gelap Jimin. "Kau –bicara?" Suara tergagap.

"Masihkah kau percaya, Yoongi?" Langkah Jimin menjauh. Yoongi membatu. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak nyata?" Jimin mundur tiap langkahnya, membiarkan diri mendekati titik tengah tempat penyeberangan. Ada nyaring klakson bersahutan, membuat Yoongi tak lagi bisa mendengar apa yang Jimin ucapkan. Telinganya sedikit-sedikit mulai berdenging. Ada kilas ingatan sempat terputar di otak.

Panik mulai tumbuh. Dengan cepat ia berlari maju namun terhalang bus melintas, disusul banyak roda empat lainnya. Sementara Jimin makin ke tengah. Ketakutan mulai menyelimuti. Karena itu lantang ia berteriak.

"Jimin! BERHENTI DI SANA!"

Memang, langkah pria itu langsung berhenti. Mencari kesempatan, Yoongi berlari cepat. Sesampainya langsung mendekap erat tubuh Jimin, mengabaikan seruan kesal para pengemudi. Payung biru masih Yoongi genggam di tangan.

"Kau ingin mati!?"

Mendapati sentakkan seperti itu, Jimin remas punggung Yoongi. "Aku serasa ingin mati! Aku selalu berharap kau mengingatku walau kita hanya satu kali bertemu. Aku memohon pada Tuhan untuk hidup, meminta maaf pada Tuhan karena melawan, berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena mengabulkan apa yang kumau dengan segala taruhan yang kutawarkan. Kau menahanku di sini, tapi tidak mengenaliku. Aku ketakutan di tiap malamnya, mengira apakah aku akan hilang esok? Atau lusa? Atau kapan?"

Emosi Jimin terlihat kentara. Yoongi bahkan bisa merasa tekanan kuku-kuku Jimin seperti menggores langsung kulit tubuhnya. Dan ia mendorong bahu Jimin, menatapnya dengan rahang kaku menahan luapan tak terima.

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku kapan kita bertemu!? Jelaskan padaku mengapa aku harus mengingatmu padahal tanpa itu kita juga bisa dekat!"

Tangan Jimin berubah posisi, menangkup pipi Yoongi. "Aku ada saat kau menghampiri maut. Aku di sana, menawarkan sesuatu. Dan aku sekarang di sini, hidup mengharapkan pengakuanmu."

Yoongi diam saja. Nyatanya memang tak tau harus berkomentar apa. Semua hal jadi terdengar konyol. Yang sayangnya setelah Jimin berkata seperti itupun ia tetap tak tahu apa-apa. Di hadapannya, mata Jimin mulai memerah. Itu seperti berlapis kaca, ada genang air di ujung-ujungnya yang memang siap jatuh tumpah.

Kening Jimin Yoongi cium. "Aku mencintaimu." Berharap dengan itu ada sebentuk ketenangan yang ia berikan pada Jimin. "Kau ke rumahku dahulu."

Pada akhirnya mereka berjalan lagi. Tak hanya di bawah hujan, namun juga di sela tatapan para pejalan kaki. Dua orang penarik perhatian itu tak ada yang peduli. Otak sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Pengakuan seperti apa yang kau tunggu, Jimin?"

Tak ada jawaban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi dengan telaten melepas mantel Jimin. Lalu telapak lebarnya menyingkirkan salju-salju di puncak surai, mengabaikan mata sembab di depannya, bukti tangis. Sementara Jimin sendiri hanya mampu menggigiti bibir.

Pada akhirnya tatapan Yoongi turun, wajah sejajar dengan Jimin. Ibu jari dibawanya untuk mengusap bibir berisi itu.

"Jangan gigiti lagi." Urainya lembut. Dan Yoongi meninggalkan satu ciuman di sana. "Aku mencintaimu."

Jimin tersenyum miring. "Aku dari lama sudah menaruh hati padamu." Lirihnya. Ia tinggalkan Yoongi yang hanya membeku diam untuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kemudian apa yang mereka lakukan selanjutnya sekedar berbaring bersama. Membiarkan lampu seluruh rumah tak menyala. Jimin betah menenggelamkan wajah di dada Yoongi.

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku, sebenarnya?" Yoongi mencoba mencaritahu lagi.

"Hanya kalimat ringan. Sesuatu yang membuat keberadaanku memang berarti untukmu." Jimin melingkarkan tangan di pinggang. "Dengan itu aku akan tinggal." Dan matanya terpejam.

Ia biarkan Yoongi memainkan rambutnya, juga menerawang banyak hal, memutar macam-macam momen. Mungkin saja terselip wajah Jimin di sana.

Nyatanya nihil.

"Kau ini siapa, Jimin- _ah_?"

Hanya dibalas angin lalu. Dan Yoongi menyusul tidur. Berselang waktu, Jimin kembali membuka kunci kelopak mata. Menatapi lukis paras Yoongi yang tenang.

"Aku pendosa. Mengingkari janji pada Tuhan sebagai malaikat hanya karena ingin kau anggap ada. Maaf. Aku egois." Selanjutnya Jimin jatuhkan ciuman pada bibir Yoongi. Baru bangkit bangun. Satu telapak ia letakkan untuk tutupi dua mata Yoongi. "Kumohon ingatlah. Aku sudah lewati batas sekarang."

Ada taruhan yang Jimin lontarkan kala membuang pergi sandangan suci dan sayap putihnya. Tak boleh ia bangunkan ingatan Yoongi. Biarkan pria itu mengingat dari hati, mengucap pengakuan dengan tulus. Itulah mengapa Jimin mengunci suaranya, menjaga lidah agar tak mengeluarkan lisan. Walau nyatanya dengan ia mengirim pesan pada Yoongi selama ini juga terhitung ingkar.

Putus asa membawanya pada kesimpulan akhir. Jika memang Yoongi sungguh lupa, ia tak akan ambil hidupnya. Jimin akan biarkan Yoongi nikmati waktu sampai kematian kembali mendekat. Semantara Jimin sendiri akan hilang.

"Untuk yang terakhir, cari aku." Bisiknya. Suara mengayun lesu, seolah habis harapan.

Beralih pada Yoongi, yang pria tersebut lihat sekarang hanya ruang warna pastel. Dengan satu kursi senada yang tengah didudukinya. Ada gelisah menutupi nurani. Terutama saat sebuah rekaman terputar pada dinding di hadapan.

Tangan Yoongi langsung saja berkeringat. Tubuhnya mendadak merasakan sakit yang sama dengan waktu itu. Decit rem dan gesek ban terdengar melengking di gendang. Membuat Yoongi pening dan memeluk tubuhnya yang menjadi panas dingin.

Nafas mulai tak teratur saat menangkap wajah Jimin di layar. Kilas balik yang kini ia tahu tanpa harus melihat lanjutannya. Ia paham akhirnya, mengapa Jimin terus berusaha membangkitkan ingatan. Wajar saja. Apa yang Jimin buang itu adalah hidupnya. Jimin berikan hidupnya untuk Yoongi akibat rasa kasih berlebih dari hati.

Jadi di sini, siapa yang pendosa?

Lalu ada tangan mendekapnya dari belakang. Membisik kata penenang banyak-banyak. "Panggil namaku."

Dan Yoongi menurut. Di sela nafas yang tersendat, ia dengungkan nama Jimin. Hingga tangan yang mengunci tubuhnya menghilang samar-samar. Yoongi menoleh ke belakang, ada Jimin yang segera mengusap pipinya. Lalu naik ke mata membuat Yoongi menurunkan kelopak. Menikmati tiap sentuhan di parasnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Karena itu aku ada di sini." Suara Jimin makin kecil tak terdengar.

Yoongi membuka mata. Ia bangun dan melihat langit-langit kamar pribadi. Bisa dirasakan jika tubuhnya basah, panas-dingin. Pelipis dipijatnya, mengurangi denyut pusing. Ah, itu benar mimpi atau bukan?

Yoongi mencari-cari ponsel ingin memeriksa jam. Masih pada waktu fajar. Dan ia terhenyak saat melihat _sticky note_ tertempel di bagian belakang ponsel. Gara-gara itu barulah Yoongi sadar jika Jimin sudah tak lagi di sampingnya.

Pelan, Yoongi baca untai kalimat yang tertulis. Hanya puisi singkat tanpa judul.

 _'Yang aku tatap, itu Min Yoongi._

 _Yang aku genggam, itu Min Yoongi._

 _Yang aku rengkuh, itu Min Yoongi._

 _Yang terasa jauh, itu Min Yoongi._

 _Sejenak yang aku cinta, itu Min Yoongi.'_

Yoongi sibak selimutnya. Mencari pakaian hangat sembari berusaha menghubungi ponsel Jimin. Terhubung tetapi tidak ada jawaban. Rasa cemas menghilangkan kantuk. Gundah membuat angin dingin diabaikannya.

Yoongi terus berlari. Mengayunkan pasang kaki secepat yang ia mampu. Berpikir di mana sekiranya Jimin berada. Ia tahu ada banyak jembatan, hanya saja yang mana?

Pada akhirnya ia bawa derap kaki ke manapun. Hati terus mengelukan nama Jimin, berharap mungkin itu bisa jadi tanda jika keberadaan sosok yang ia cari akan segera ditemukan.

Agaknya entah beruntung atau memang takdir yang menuntun, Yoongi menemukan pria itu. Duduk menunduk dengan kaki menggantung, diayunkan seraya menggumam nada. Sepi yang mengisi membuat suara Jimin bisa Yoongi dengar dari jauh.

Lagunya persis sama seperti waktu di mana mereka bertemu. Yoongi memelankan langkah, berharap tidak membuat Jimin kaget. Tubuh itu bahkan bisa terjungkal jatuh terjun hanya karena senggolan kecil.

"Jimin."

Satu kata dari Yoongi berhasil menghentikan harmoni Jimin. Lelaki itu menoleh, mendapati figur yang dicinta meniti langkah mendekat.

"Maaf terlambat. Maaf tak bisa mengingatmu lebih cepat. Maaf karena membuatmu berkorban banyak hal. Maaf karena baru datang." Itu yang Yoongi ucapkan kala sampai di hadapan Jimin.

Yang kemudian hanya sekedar dibalas sunggingan senyum. Kepalanya menoleh sebentar ke belakang, menatapi garis batas sungai nun jauh di seberang mata.

"Terbit matahari, kau suka itu." Katanya seraya kembali pada posisi awal.

Dan Yoongi bisa lihat semburat cahaya surya berlomba muncul di balik tubuh kecil Jimin.

"Dera angin pagi, kau suka itu."

Hembus udara menerpa poni Yoongi, seiring tangan Jimin terangkat. Jemari itu ratakan kembali surai abu sosok pemikat hati.

Yoongi bergeming. Ia nikmati tiap sentuhan ujung-ujung jari Jimin. Nyaman yang sama dalam mimpi sebelum ini.

"Sosok tak nyata seperti aku, kau suka itu?" Dan Jimin menikamkan pandangnya pada bola mata Yoongi. Ada harap-harap kuat meraung dalam nurani.

 _'Aku ingin hidup, Min Yoongi. Sebagai Jimin-mu.'_

Untuk sesaat tak ada kata apapun yang keluar dari bibir Yoongi. Ia bungkam dengan dua tangan yang sudah menangkup wajah Jimin, bertengger di pipi.

"Aku menemukanmu, Jimin. Kau ada di sini. Sosokmu nyata. Dan seterusnya aku suka." Selanjutnya Yoongi peluk seerat, sekuat mungkin pria itu. "Apa aku terlambat mengatakannya?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Hampir."

"Terima kasih sudah membagi hidup, juga hatimu." Ada lega dan bahagia dalam nada kalimat Yoongi.

Jimin balas rengkuhan itu sama kuatnya. Seolah tak ingin melepas pergi.

"Hei, Jimin. Dengar, kau bukan sang Putri Duyung, di mana ia harus mendapat balasan miris dari Pangeran yang tidak mengenalnya. Kau juga bukan Tinkerbell, si peri yang gundah akan ke mana hati Peter berlabuh. Kau adalah Jimin, sosok yang akan Yoongi tuliskan lembar kasihnya dengan manis. Eksistensimu nyata, aku akan membuatmu ada." Lagi, itu untai kata terpanjang Yoongi yang lain.

Jimin hanya mampu membisik _'terima kasih.'_ banyak-banyak.

Selapas tautan tubuh, Jimin sedikit mendorong dua bahu Yoongi. Meninggalkan ciuman lama di bibirnya. Lantas berucap, "Kurasa kita harus ulang dari awal."

Dengan itu Jimin biarkan tubuhnya mundur jatuh. Tangannya sempat Yoongi raih, menyebabkan dua tubuh di sana terjun turun bersamaan. Di bawah langit fajar, di antara matahari menyingsing, dan di atas hampar air tenang; siap menelan si _malaikat_ dan sang manusia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dua kelopak Yoongi terbuka paksa. Ada gejolak tak nyaman di perut karena terbangun tiba-tiba. Sensasi jatuh dari ketinggian mampu membuatnya kaget walau nyatanya itu hanya dalam mimpi._

 _Ingin bangun, namun tubuh dirasa kaku. Barulah ia sadar akan segala macam benda khas rumah sakit di kanan kirinya._

 _'Oh? Aku di rumah sakit... -lagi?'_

 _Telinganya mendengar derap langkah yang mendekati ruang rawat. Pintu kamar terbuka dan yang Yoongi lihat adalah seorang dokter serta satu perawat menyusul masuk. Ia biarkan orang-orang itu memeriksa tubuhnya. Sementara pikiran tengah menerawang._

 _'_ Aku mimpi apa?'

 _Lalu ia rasakan sang dokter memijat tangannya. "Bisa kau rasakan?"_

 _Susah sekali untuk mengangguk tanda 'Ya.'_

 _Lalu si dokter pindah lagi memijat kakinya. "Bagaimana?"_

 _Sekali lagi, Yoongi mengangguk._

 _Dokter itu tersenyum puas. "Kurasa kau bisa pulih dengan cepat. Kaki dan tanganmu baik-baik saja walau kecelakaannya cukup parah. Beruntung mobilmu tidak ikut terbalik. Ah, ya. Walimu akan datang sebentar lagi. Tunggulah. Selamat beristirahat."_

 _Yoongi abaikan apa-apa saja yang dokter itu ucapkan setelah mendengar penjelasan awalnya._

 _'_ Kecelakaan mobil?'

 _"Tanggal berapa sekarang?" Suaranya terdengar serak sekali._

 _"Tiga Januari. Sayang sekali kau melewatkan tahun baru dengan masuk rumah sakit. Cepat sembuh." Segera dua ahli medis itu keluar._

 _Yoongi terhenyak. Semua itu benarkah hanya mimpi?_

 _Yang Yoongi dengar adalah detik jam dinding. Pukul dua siang rupanya. Selanjutnya, seseorang yang lain menggeser pintu. Sosok baru datang itu melangkah mendekati ranjang. Bahkan duduk di sebelahnya._

 _Yoongi lihat, surai hitam, wajah tak asing dan sweater pastelnya. Pria manis itu mengusap punggung tangan Yoongi, dan dengan suara lembutnya ia menyapa._

 _"Hai, Min Yoongi."_

 _Benarkah sebelum ini ia bermimpi?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **'EPIPORA'**_

 **-END-**


End file.
